


Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon Dean Winchester, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Seraph Castiel (Supernatural), Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: Written for the (ancient) prompt: "Cas is an angel who’s maintained an unlikely friendship with a demon named Meg. She likes to joke that she’s corrupting him, but they both know it’s a two-way street. She makes him more human, and he makes her better.But then through Meg, Cas meets Dean, a Knight of Hell, and starts to really learn what corruption actually means…"





	Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes. There's probably mistakes. Sorry?

“Clarence, Clarence, _Clarence_. I want you to meet someone tonight,” Meg announced, tantalizing. She pulled herself off of the pristine white couch that had been created in their little pocket universe. Her leather jacket was pulled on from where it had been discarded next to her.

“And who might this mysterious friend be?” Cas responded. He set down his daiquiri on a corkboard coaster and pushed it away from himself on the side table. The empty cup disappeared with a thought, only to be replaced by a new drink, a cosmopolitan this time.

“I do, in fact, have friends other than you, Cassie,” she retorted. “But I do want it to be a surprise. Wear your best suit, my liege.” She gave a mock bow and a salute before she stepped out of the wooden door of the pocket universe and into the real world, which just happened to be a dilapidating laundromat.

Castiel quickly followed her out, through the laundromat, and into the street, but now in a suit that was coveted by humans. Not that he understood it, anyways. He just thought that it was comfortable.

They crossed the asphalt side-by-side, sending friendly jabs at each other before they arrived at Lux, an elite club filled with smoke and mirrors.

Meg and Castiel were let in ahead of the line forming around the block, causing them to receive several icy glares, which Meg returned tenfold.

Castiel was pulled along inside by his tie, being pushed into a booth by Meg, before he finally thought to survey his surroundings. The club was hazy, but through it all, Castiel could see gyrating bodies of various genders flaunting themselves at patrons on the lower level. The people of the club were bustling with energy, dancing along to the throes of 80’s classics.

Castiel returned his eyes to Meg, who was beckoning a server over. The server listened closely to the instructions that the demon whispered in her ear, nodding once before leaving the table promptly.

Meg watched her go with a devious look on her face.

Castiel knew better than to ask what she was planning. He got up and made his way downstairs, careful not to bump into the intoxicated people shouting over the music. He had the bartender make him a pair of mojitos before navigating back up to their shared booth.

The server was back just as Castiel made it up the last step of the stairs. Castiel could her the tailend of their conversation, mentioning about how ‘.._.he was just finishing up some business_.’

Castiel took a sip of his drink, admiring how much lime the bartender had added, before he set the second drink on Meg’s side of the table.

Meg let the server go, but not without her cell number, and turned back to her drink. “I hope she calls,” she said distractedly.

Castiel nodded in agreement. “Maybe _I_ should find someone for the night.”

Meg snorted. “Hold your horses for just a minute, Clarence. I haven’t even introduced our guest of the night—and speaking of—here he comes.”

Castiel followed her gaze to where it fell on a man in a blood red overshirt. Immediately Castiel could see the inky black creeping on the edges of his soul. A demon, then. Wherever he walked, people crowded around, clearly enticed by the flirty, enigmatic man. His wicked smile made more than one person blush.

Castiel was impressed.

Finally, after fighting through the crowd, the demon arrived at their table, a different smile falling his face at the sight of Meg. “_Meg_. How are you doing, sweetheart?” He leaned over the table and gave her a bone crunching hug.

“Well enough. You don’t seem to be doing so bad yourself, handsome.”

“Eh. Things could be better.” He didn’t bother to elaborate and instead to shift the conversation. “Who’s your friend here?”

The attention was suddenly on Castiel. He could feel the demon look him up and down, before letting his eyes linger on Castiel’s center, where his grace was. He hoped that this man didn’t act adversely to an angel being in the club.

“This here is Castiel, or Clarence, or Cassie—that’s what _I_ call him, anyways—and he’s my best friend,” Meg announced.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had an angel such as yourself in my club before,” he said with a raised brow. He looked impressed—almost.

“Likewise, I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting a Knight of Hell,” Castiel responded honestly.

He smirked, pleased with his title. “Would you mind if I joined you?”

Meg scoot over on her side of the booth, giving the demon a space to sit.

“And what’s your name?” Castiel finally asked.

“Dean.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean.”

“I didn’t know that there were any surviving Seraphs, but you seem alive and well. What’s your story?”

“Not much to tell. I got on heaven’s bad side, I was thrown in prison, and I escaped.”

“You actually got out of that place? I thought that was _impossible_,” Dean said, confused.

“It wasn’t,” Castiel conceded.

“I didn’t know that I was in the company of a badass,” he said with a bark of laughter. “Maybe I should have bowed.”

“There’s no need for that. The only reason I got out was because of Meg here.” He gestured across the table to where his companion sat.

“_Clarence_, you make a girl blush,” she said bashfully.

“And what’s your story, Dean? I offered you mine…” Castiel said, shifting the focus of the conversation.

“Probably something you’ve heard before. Sold my soul, got the mark, accepted demonhood, started a club, stopped murdering. You could say I’m a recovering addict.”

“And here I thought I sat before someone who’s killed legions. Color me impressed.”

“Don’t get your hopes up. I had to get rid of the energy somehow, so I started a titty bar.”

“Which seems to be doing quite well.”

“Business is business, whether it’s from humans, demons, or anything in between.”

“And occasionally angels,” Castiel noted.

“Angels that I hope will return again?” Dean said hopefully.

“I’ll have to do some more tests before my final decision. Don’t get your hopes up,” Castiel responded teasingly.

“Well, duty calls. My brother is here for the night and I can’t keep that pain-in-the-ass waiting. Meg, give him my number, will ya?”

And with that, the demon made his way back down the stairs of the club and towards the back offices, fighting the crowd every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it this far. Might as well leave a kudo <3


End file.
